


Nicknames

by apple_schmapple29



Series: Soong Family Moments [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: All Human, Best Friends, Gen, Human AU, Kid Fic, Nicknames, which means they all have human names, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_schmapple29/pseuds/apple_schmapple29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data and Geordi share lunch together and Geordi asks Data how he and his brothers got their names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of little ficlets that show Data and his family in a whole human au. Everything else is mostly canon. They most likely won't be connected, but I'll let you know if they are. 
> 
> In this story Data is 9 and Geordi is 7.

Nick-names

“What kind of names are B-4, Lore, and Data anyway?” Data’s best friend, Geordi, asked as he and Data were sitting at the table eating their lunch.

“Those are not our real names, of course. They’re nick-names.” The boy deadpanned, taking a bite of his PB&J.

Geordi cocked his head, and looked at his friend curiously. “Well, how’d ya get them?” He questioned.

Data responded quickly, “It is quite simple really. B-4’s is the easiest story to tell and the plainest.” Geordi waited patiently for his friend to finish his juice before he told the reason behind the strange nick-names.

“Hmm, my oldest brothers real name is Braddock John Soong the IV. There is a tradition on my mother’s side of the family that the first born male be named after my Great-Great Grandfather. My mother being the only child and her being female, meant she could not have the name, my grandmother would not allow it. So my mother promised my grandfather that she would name her first son Braddock,” Data told his friend, who nodded finishing the story for him.

“So B-4 comes from the B for Braddock and the four from him being the fourth.”

“That is correct.”

“Got it. How about Lore, what’s his real name?” Said Geordi, reaching over the table to switch out his pudding cup for Data’s apple slices.

“Lore’s real name is Taylor Samuel Soong. He hates his middle name.” He smiled. The dark skinned boy thought for a moment before speaking.

“Does ‘Lore’ come from the ending of Taylor?”

“No. Lore comes from his love of fables and folk tales. The proper definition of ‘Lore’ is a body of traditions and knowledge on a topic passed on through generations.”

“ So he knows all these stories and stuff. Cool.” Geordi had a look of slight envy on his face, but it was hard to see past his VISOR.

“Yes. His favorite is Abdul Abulbul Amir.” Data pauses for a moment. “Hmm, maybe that is why he is so mean. “

Geordi laughs hard. Data looks back at him and says, “I do not understand what is so funny, Geordi.”

His friend stops and looks at him. “What you said about your brother. It was funny.” But he sees he’s not getting his point across and shrugs it off. “Never mind. So what about you, what is your mysterious tale?”

“Promise not to laugh at my name?” Data asked seriously, because although he couldn't feel emotions like others, it would still sting to be laughed at by his friend.

“I pinky promise.” His friend smiled warmly. Data took a deep breath, and continued, “My real name is Dakota Jason Soong.”

After saying his name he closed his eyes tightly and waited for the laughter. But it didn't come.

“Cool name.”

Data looked up at his friend surprised. “Really? Thank you, Geordi.” Both smiled.

“How did you get the name 'Data'?”

“When I was younger, my parents noticed how smart I was, almost like a computer. So they shortened my name and took to just calling me ‘Data’.”

“Aww a little baby computer. I bet if you weren't human, you'd be the best android on the planet!” Geordi shouted Data nodded in agreement.

“ And you would still be ‘my partner in crime’.”


End file.
